Crazy Frog
Crazy Frog (dt.: „Verrückter Frosch“) ist eine Animationsfigur, die im gleichnamigen Werbespot für einen Klingelton der Firma Jamba! vorkommt. Das Werbevideo setzt auf der Computeranimation The Annoying Thing (dt.: „Das nervige Ding“) des Schweden Erik Wernquist auf. Die Animation begleitete die Nachahmung des Geräusches eines Moped-Zweitaktmotors durch Daniel Malmedahl. Die Klingeltonwerbung der Firma Jamba wurde auf VIVA und MTV in nahezu jeder Werbepause zusammen mit Werbung für andere Jamba-Klingeltöne und fragwürdige Dienste (SMS-Guru, Nacktscanner) ausgestrahlt. Im Jahr 2004 investierte das Unternehmen 90 Millionen Euro in deutsche Fernsehwerbung und übertraf damit McDonald’s und Beiersdorf. Die Klingeltöne zur Werbefigur Crazy Frog sollen Medienberichten zufolge der Firma mehr als 15 Millionen Euro Umsatz erbracht haben. An der grellen und sich ständig wiederholenden Werbung wurde teils massive Kritik geübt, etwa in Form einer Online-Petition für eine Reduzierung der Werbung „auf ein erträgliches Maß“, die über 150.000 elektronische Unterschriften sammelte. Der Crazy Frog wurde in den 2000er-Jahren für viele Zuschauer zum Inbegriff des neuen VIVAs unter der Führung von Viacom, das mit dem VIVA der 1990er-Jahre nichts mehr gemein hätte. Zuschauer wendeten sich wegen des veränderten Programms, aber auch wegen der aggressiven Werbung vom Sender ab. Beschreibung Der Crazy Frog ist ein Frosch, der einen offenen weißen Motorradhelm, eine Lederjacke und eine Windschutzbrille trägt. Der Frosch hat ferner Schwimmhäute und asymmetrische große Augen sowie einen uneindeutigen, aber diskutierten Genitalbereich, der seit 2006 zensiert ist. Die Figur imitiert das Fahren und währenddessen die Geräusche eines Motorrads. Mit dem „Losfahren“ des nicht vorhandenen Gefährts schwebt der Frosch fort und hinterlässt Abgase. Die Figur verschwindet danach mit großer Geschwindigkeit in der Ferne. Ursprung Im Jahr 1997 versuchte der 17 Jahre alte Schwede Daniel Malmedahl verschiedene Motorgeräusche nachzuahmen. Seine Freunde erkannten sein Talent und veröffentlichten eine Version der Imitationen auf einer Internetseite. Bald wurden die Medien auf dieses Talent aufmerksam, sodass Daniel Malmedahl seine Künste in einer Fernsehshow darbot. Von da an verbreitete sich das Stück in Peer-to-Peer-Netzwerken unter dem Namen „2taktare“, was der schwedische Ausdruck für „Zweitakter“ ist und wurde schnell in diverse Flash-Animationen eingearbeitet, wodurch es sich vermehrt über das Internet verbreitete. Die bekannteste Animation namens „Insanity test“ (engl. für Verrücktheitstest) verlangte vom Zuseher – der auf einen Formel-1-Wagen blickte – nicht zu lachen, während das Stück abgespielt wurde; ansonsten gelte der Zuseher als verrückt. 2003 beschloss Erik Wernquist zu dem Klingelton eine 3D-Animation („The Annoying Thing“) zu entwerfen, die er auf seiner Webseite präsentierte und die Quelle des Klingeltons dort als „anonym“ angab. Als Daniel Malmedahl davon erfuhr, kontaktierte er Erik Wernquist, der ihm daraufhin eine Entschädigung für die Nutzung seines Stückes zahlen musste. Klingelton Jamba! erwarb 2004 die Lizenz zum Vertrieb der Animation als Klingelton vom Vorbesitzer VeriSign. In diversen Medien wurde anhand der Animation unter dem neuen Titel „The Crazy Frog“ der zugehörige Klingelton „Axel F“ beworben. Es wird geschätzt, dass die Firma allein mit diesem Klingelton 15 Millionen Euro Gewinn erzielt hat. In Anlehnung an diese Kampagne wurden zahlreiche ähnliche animierte Kampagnen gestartet. Nach der ersten Version, bei der er nach Zweitaktmotor-Geräuschen mit Abgasen verschwindet, und der zweiten Version („Axel F.“ mit Geräuschen) folgte im Juli 2005 die nächste Froschanimation, der „Popcorn Mix“, bei dem der Crazy Frog in einer Disco Platten auflegt und am Ende auch eine im Mund hat. Vom dritten Video des Crazy Frogs gibt es zwei Versionen: den oben beschriebenen „Popcorn Mix“ und das „Madagascar“-Filmlied „I Like to Move It“. Das Video ist bei beiden gleich, jedoch singt „Crazy Frog“ zwei verschiedene Titel. Diskografie Alben * 2005 - Crazy Hits * 2006 - More Crazy Hits * 2009 - Best of Crazy Hits * 2009 - Everybody Dance Now Singles * 2005 - Axel F (Original von Harold Faltermeyer) * 2005 - Popcorn (Original von Gershon Kingsley) * 2005 - Jingle Bells / U Can’t Touch This (Original von James Lord Pierpont / Super Freak von Rick James bzw. U Can’t Touch This von MC Hammer) * 2006 - We Are the Champions (Ding A Dang Dong) (Original: We Are the Champions von Queen) * 2006 - Last Christmas (Original von Wham!) * 2007 - Crazy Frog in the House * 2009 - Daddy DJ * 2009 - Cha Cha Slide * 2009 - Safety Dance * 2010 - Ding Dong Song Videoalben * Crazy Frog Presents Crazy Video Hits ist eine DVD, die alle Musikstücke und Videos von Crazy Frog enthält. * Trackliste # "Axel F" # "Popcorn" # "We Are the Champions (Ding a Dang Dong)" # "Crazy Frog in the House (Knightrider)" # "Pump Up the Jam" # "Copacabana" # "Jingle Bells" / "Last Christmas" # The Making of the Crazy Frog Videos Siehe auch * Jamba! Weblinks * Offizielle Website von Jamba in Deutschland Kategorie:Klingeltöne